


Living Nightmare

by mystyrust



Series: Going Ghost, Plus Ultra [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, alternate ending to ch 17 of needle, danny gets caught by overhaul basically, standard warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystyrust/pseuds/mystyrust
Summary: When Danny is asked to use his ghost powers to do covert recon of The Eight Precepts hideout, he can’t say no. Only he sees something he shouldn’t, and his cover is blown.ORDanny watches Eri get ripped apart molecule by molecule. His living nightmare.A what-if / bad ending of chapter 17 of In The Eye of the Needle. Can be read as a stand-alone. One shot. Warnings for implied gore and violence.
Series: Going Ghost, Plus Ultra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605640
Comments: 38
Kudos: 150





	Living Nightmare

Danny stumbles into a clinic room, where a little, white haired girl is strapped into a chair, with an older man who seems to be conducting some tests. It would’ve looked like a dentist’s office, if not for the fact that the man was wearing an old fashioned plague mask; the equipment in that room made a dentist’s office look like a playground. 

“That’s Chisaki Kai!” Danny hears from his earpiece. That was…the leader of The Eight Precepts! Danny was performing a covert operation - infiltrating and mapping out one of many possible bases that could belong to the Eight Precepts - with the equipment and guidance of Ectoplasm-sensei and Aizawa-sensei. It was the type of job that Danny was uniquely qualified to do, given his ghost powers. None of them expected to hit the jackpot so early and find the _leader_ _himself_ in this building. 

But what was he doing to the little girl? She had several wires going in both her arms.

“I’ve only drawn 4 ounces  of b lood from you today, Eri,” the man called Chisaki says out loud, unaware of Danny’s presence. “That’s less than your usual output. You’re not eating well, are you?”

The girl is silent.

“ You didn’t try to kill yourself again, did you?”

The girl trembles.

“No matter, a simple overhaul can fix that. It’s faster than giving you IV supplements.”

The girl looks like she’s about to cry – she looks like she knows what’s going to happen next and doesn’t like it, much like kids in a dentists’ office. Danny can’t help but watch. Through his covert op camera goggles, Aizawa-sensei and Ectoplasm-sensei are also watching.

He wished he had a warning for what happens next.

The man nonchalantly reaches over to touch the girl – to touch Eri – and an explosion of red rains in the room. The ceiling, the floor, all the walls – everything was red. Some of it landed on Danny’s goggles. The  explosion was centered on the chair where the girl was sitting, but she wasn’t there anymore; in her place, were the rags that barely qualified as clothing. The clothing that she was wearing, also covered in red. 

But then a strange metallic smell strongly permeates the air. Danny covers his nose, watching Chisaki pick up an IV bag and...empty it all over the chair. Jeez, that was rude.

Didn’t he just say he was gonna give the IV to that little girl? 

W-Wait. 

Explosion. 

Which centered on the chair, where she was sitting; that must’ve hurt.  _ Why _ wasn’t the girl anywhere in the room? 

That’s when realization dawns on him. That smell was...iron. Danny frantically looks to the walls, the ceiling, the equipment – everything was drenched in red. Drenched in blood. Eri’s blood.

Danny covers his mouth, to prevent the bile and screams from escaping his mouth. The sound of a gasp must’ve escaped his mouth, because, for a split second, the beaked mask looks in his direction. It almost looked like they made eye contact, Chisaki’s brown eyes staring down at Danny’s green ones, as if to say “ _ you’re next _ ”. 

Danny wants to fly out immediately, away from the sight of it all, but finds himself paralyzed with fear. Chisaki’s reflexes are impossibly fast; Upon letting out a barely audible gasp of surprise, Danny feels the sting of a dart on his thigh before he sees Chisaki raise the gun. Danny feels his hold on his invisibility waver, slowly fading into view. 

“Now, what is a little mouse doing here?” 

Danny starts panicking, trying to will himself invisible but finding he can’t. And he can’t...fly? He’s not sure what scares him more - the fact that his ghost powers aren’t working, the fact that the man in front of him is somehow responsible for his ghost powers not working, or that he would somehow end up with parts of him coating the wall - just like the girl that was imploded not that long ago. 

Definitely that last one. 

Danny makes a run for the door. The masked man made no move to stop Danny’s escape - it’s not like the teenager can get far; Chisaki always had Chrono guarding the door during blood extractions in case Eri tried to escape. 

Chisaki turned his attention back to his immediate task at hand, using his quirk to recombine the bloody parts and the dumped out contents of the IV bag to recreate Eri. In reality, he didn’t have to completely decompose the girl before overhauling her with new nutrients - he just did it that way because he knew Eri didn’t like it. Chisaki’s overhaul was very painful - to the one being overhauled; that pain would dissuade Eri from trying to disobey or run away from him. 

No sooner had he finished, Chrono came back, mysterious intruder under the effects of his quirk. 

“I’ve paused him for just a few minutes; kid’s a bit fast. I could pause him for an hour or more, but I didn’t think you’d want to wait that long to question him.” A man wearing a plague mask and a long white raincoat carried Danny back into the room, paralyzed in mid-run. 

“Good call, Chrono,”

Danny was shocked to see the room clean again, and Eri on the chair - the silver haired girl was whole and asleep and not bloodied at all.

“Like what you see?” Chisaki addresses Danny. He can no longer hear the helpful voices of his senseis in his ear - earpieces must have fallen out when he tried to run, but he was still wearing the goggle cameras. 

Oh no, his senseis were seeing everything.

Holy shi - Chisaki was talking to the  _ camera _ , not to Danny. 

Since there was only one chair in the room, the men take the sleeping form of Eri out of the room and dump Danny onto the chair, like unwanted luggage. They restrain him to the chair and gag his mouth - the same chair where the girl was imploded, damnit - even before the paralysis wears off of Danny. 

“Should we call Nemoto?” The white raincoat asks Chisaki, “Could make this interrogation quick. Doesn’t even give him an opportunity to lie,” 

“Oh, but what’s the fun in that?” Chisaki responds. The plague mask covers most of Chisaki’s face, but Danny is sure Chisaki is smiling. Danny can feel his movement returning to his limbs, the shock of his capture finally reaching his face. 

“Now that’s a look I like to see,” Chisaki chuckles, and takes the goggle cameras off of Danny’s forehead. 

“Whoever you are, on the other side of this camera, you’re in for one hell of a show. Front row seats.” He then wears the goggles himself, camera pointedly in the direction of Danny’s terrified face. Danny is struggling against the restraints, trying to untie his arms, legs, get the gag off his mouth.

“I was thinking we could use him like we use Eri,” Chisaki tells the man called Chrono. “Harvest him for quirk bullets. He had an invisibility quirk, that’s quite useful.” 

Trying to turn invisible, intangible, to call on his ecto-powered strength to break free of the restraints. Whatever was in that bullet still hadn’t worn off. Danny’s panic was rising. 

“We’ll have to experiment a little, take a few blood samples at a time,” Chrono responds.

Danny is pleading, tears streaming down his eyes and words muffled by his gag. 

“I will savor each and every drop of blood you have to offer me.” 

_ Molecule. By. Molecule. _ Danny almost hears him say. 

And then, his left arm was no more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did you cry


End file.
